Never Enough
by ekp95m
Summary: A sweet sibling moment between the Hale twins. Jasper and Rosalie share a special bond that only twins could have. Rosalie is feeling upset and Jasper wishes to heal her hurt.


This is a fan fiction I wrote in a moment of inspiration. It's dedicated to a close friend, Rose, and to my own brother. Rose, thanks for listening to me recently. It means a lot that you are putting up with my antics and crazy mood swings. Brother, I wish we were closer. I wish you understood that I am here to be your friend and sister, not your enemy. Dear brother, I don't think you have ever realized that I want to protect you and help you. But you don't know it. I want to be close to you. I want us to be the kind of siblings that keep together, even after years of separation and old age. You just don't get it. Family is supposed to be there for you, but I can't get there if you won't let me anywhere near you.

Twilight is not mine. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Never Enough Tears**

Thunder rattled the Earth and lighting cut through the sky like a blade. The rain pounded on the small town of Forks, Washington, soaking it to its roots. Out in the mountains, the Cullen residence was filled with laughter that carried through the woods. Brothers and sisters joked and teased, wide grins stretching across their faces. Every member of the family had gathered around Edward's piano, listening while he lost himself in his music. The night was brilliant and everyone was together. Everyone, that is, but one.

Rosalie sat by herself on the roof of the large Cullen estate. The rain had song since drenched her clothes and ran off her skin and into the gutter. Her knees tucked under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them in to herself. Her golden blonde locks clung to her face and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself together.

Even here, she just couldn't shake her thoughts. Terrible memories of her last night in Rochester, of her last human experience, haunted her. Rosalie could still feel their greedy hands roaming all over her body and the disgusting way they looked at her was forever burned into her mind. It was so long ago, but it is still so vivid. She silently cursed her beauty. In all honesty, the blonde hated her appearance because no one ever saw anything but her flawless skin and shimmering eyes. No one ever considered what could be hiding underneath her gorgeous exterior.

She stayed absolutely still, admiring how the stars still seemed to leak through the clouds, even on nights such as this. So captivated by the endless night sky, Rosalie failed to notice the presence approaching her from behind.

Jasper silently took a seat next to her. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, but instead continued to stare up through the rain to the glorious stars above. The stark white moon seemed to illuminate the night, bursting through the rain clouds like a giant lantern in the sky.

The two didn't say a word. They simply sat there and relished in the simplicity of stargazing. All was quiet, even the crickets dared not disturb the two sitting on the roof.

Jasper glanced over at his sister and gently pulled her into a tight hug. She wasn't surprised at his actions and hugged back. The two shared a sort of bond that the rest of the Cullens never could quite understand.

The two, soaked to the skin by the rain, sat on the roof for what must have been hours.

Finally, Rosalie pulled back. "I just want the memories to go away."

Jasper looked his sister over, carefully analyzing her emotions. She may come off as bitter and vain upon first glance, but there is more to Rosalie than that. Jasper knew that she was very loyal and compassionate, but because of everything she had gone through, she rarely let anyone see that side of her. Rosalie refused to let herself be betrayed again. But somehow, Jasper had managed to crack her shell open just wide enough for him to crawl through. He loved his sister and it hurt him more than one might think to see her in pain; to see her so upset.

"I know." Jasper wished he could comfort her. He wished he could take all her hurt away and let her be the wonderful girl he knew she was.

"Why can't vampires cry, Jazz?" she asked quietly. Her voice was so small and fragile; Jasper pulled her back into his arms, wanting to shield her from all the horrors of the world. She was so delicate; he would never allow anyone to harm his baby sister again.

"Because there would never be enough tears for anyone else."

Thunder rattled the house and lightning flashed across the sky once more.

Jasper and Rosalie shared a bond that could never be understood. They were family. They were siblings. They were twins. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
